


[Podfic] And Has Time Enough

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blanket Permission, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Wanttobeatree's story

</p>
<p>Author's summary: <i>Tony asks if they have met. It's a matter of perspective. (A Time Traveller's Wife AU.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And Has Time Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurrochard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Has Time Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510022) by [wanttobeatree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttobeatree/pseuds/wanttobeatree). 



> Author's (partial) notes: _No previous knowledge of The Time Traveller's Wife is necessary, as this fusion has nabbed the concept rather than the plot._

**Fic info:** Avengers, gen. Steve/Tony 

**Length:** 1:51:00 

**[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?j45718v181arri9) (106Mb) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?w45pcnscvy2mw86) (102Mb)**

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for #ITPE 2012 as a gift for Fleurrochard. 
> 
> Thanks to Wanttobeatree for giving permission, to Crazybutsound for the cover, and to the #ITPE mods. 
> 
> I would love to know what you thought! :)


End file.
